Sakura Melody
by Gatsuaki.Ipeh
Summary: Last Chapter : "Aku ingin kau menciumku, Dobe", pinta Sasuke tiba-tiba. / "Heh?", kedua mata Naruto terbelalak. / "Maaf. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin kau menyentuhku", Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan lengan. Dia malu dan terkesan seperti orang mesum. -NaruSasu- nyempil SakuSasu
1. Chapter 01

[Threeshot]  
Title : Sakura Melody  
Chapter : 1 / 3  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Sarada  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Family  
BGM : Shimizu Shota - Sakura Melody

* * *

Sebenarnya masih belum selesai, karena ini tanggal cantik, jadi publish aja #plak

Lagi ngidam tentang Sasuke yang kebapak-bapakan, jadi ff NaruSasu yang lain dipending dulu. Ampuni hamba~

Tapi tenang, ini pasti ada NaruSasunya juga. Alurnya maju-mundur-cantik.

* * *

Di sebuah rumah mungil -yang tadinya gudang-, tinggallah sebuah keluarga kecil, keluarga Uchiha. Yang hanya terdiri dari seorang papa dan 1 anak perempuan. Sang mama telah lama meninggal karena sakit.

* * *

"Ohayou!", sapa seorang anak perempuan berumur 7 tahun, bernama Uchiha Sarada.

"Ohayou!", sahut seorang pria jangkung bercelemek pink yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan makanan di dapur. Pria tampan berumur 25 tahun ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke, papa dari Uchiha Sarada. Sasuke memang terlalu muda untuk menjadi orang tua, tapi dia tidak pernah lalai mengurus anak.

Tangan Sasuke dengan cekatan menyusun bekal 2 susun untuk Sarada. Sedangkan Sarada membantu Sasuke mencuci peralatan masak.  
"Tidak perlu dihias. Nanti juga kumakan", ucap Sarada pada kebiasaan Sasuke yang suka menghias bekal Sarada.  
"Hn!",

Sasuke selalu melakukan ini, agar Sarada tidak jenuh memakan bekalnya, yang terdiri dari nasi berlauk sayuran hijau dan wortel, tak lupa dengan 2 potong tomat sebagai hiasan wajib. Walaupun bekalnya itu-itu saja, Sarada sangat menyukainya. Sarada selalu menghabiskannya, tidak pernah disisakan sebutir nasipun. Ingat, sebutir nasi, sejuta keringat sang papa!

"Papa, sepulang sekolah nanti, aku akan ke tempat Ayame-san",  
"Menjaga Konohamaru lagi?",  
"Hn!", angguk Sarada.

Konohamaru adalah anak Ayame yang baru berumur 3 tahun. Kesibukan Ayame yang mengurus kedai ramen, membuat Konohamaru terbengkalai. Ketika senggang, Sarada selalu menyempatkan diri untuk membantu menjaga Konohamaru. Sebagai balasannya, Ayame memberinya upah dan sayuran untuk dibawa pulang. Ya, hitung-hitung bisa meringankan beban Sasuke.

"Jangan lupa belajar", walaupun Sasuke tidak suka Sarada bekerja, tapi Sasuke tetap mengizinkannya.  
"Tentu! Aku akan terus mempertahankan ranking 1-ku untuk papa!",

Karena keluarga Uchiha tidak punya banyak uang. Maka Sarada harus giat. Pihak sekolah membebaskan iuran semester karena Sarada selalu ranking 1. Karena itu, dia tidak boleh turun peringkat. Dia tidak ingin mengecewakan sang papa.

"Bukan untuk papa, tapi untukmu sendiri", Sasuke mencium kening Sarada, kemudian tersenyum lembut, "Semangat!",

Meskipun Sasuke selalu berkata bangga pada Sarada, tapi Sarada masih merasa kurang membanggakan sang papa. Ayo, lebih giat Sarada!

* * *

Kebiasaan Sasuke di pagi hari adalah mengantar Sarada ke sekolah, walaupun Sarada sudah melarang Sasuke untuk mengantarnya. Sebenarnya Sasuke hanya ingin membuat Sarada bangga kerena mempunyai papa tampan dan muda seperti dirinya. Meskipun Sasuke sudah menjadi orang tua, tapi pemikirannya masih belum dewasa.

 _Whooss~_  
Angin sepoi-sepoi membuat beberapa helai daun bunga sakura berterbangan.

"Sudah musim semi", guman Sarada.

Sarada teringat cerita sang papa tentang pertemuannya dengan Haruno Sakuran sang mama. Saat musim semi hampir berakhir, di jalan setapak beratap pohon sakura berguguran. Mereka sama-sama menangis karena patah hati. Sang mama menangis karena pacarnya selingkuh, sedangkan sang papa menangis karena dicampakkan pacarnya.

* * *

 *** Flashback : ON ***

"Kita senasib", ucap Sasuke.  
"Ya, kasihan...kasihan...", balas Haruno Sakura, siswi berambut senada bunga sakura, menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke. Sasuke membalas menepuk-nepuk pundak Sakura.

Mereka saling bertatapan. Kedip-kedip-kedip.  
"Bagaimana kalau kita berpacaran saja?", tanya mereka bersamaan.

Terkejut.  
Lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

 *** Flashback : OFF ***

* * *

"Kikikiki...", Sarada terkikik mengingat cerita itu.  
"Apa yang kau tertawakan?", tanya Sasuke melihat anaknya tiba-tiba terkikik tanpa sebab.

Sarada tersenyum malu.  
"Sampai di sini saja papa! Jya ne!", Sarada berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke melambai-lambaikan tangan melihat kepergian Sarada. Kembali tersenyum saat sehelai kelopak bunga sakura menyentuh hidungnya.

Musim semi telah tiba. Kenangan manis itu kembali muncul di pikiran Sasuke. Tentang cinta pertamanya, Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

 *** Flashback : ON ***

Pertemuan pertama Sasuke dengan cinta pertamanya..

Pagi yang cerah, bunga sakura sedang bersemi indah. Jalan setapak itu tampak indah, ditutupi dahan-dahan pink yang teduh.

Saat itu, Sasuke yang masih berusia 16 tahun, sedang menikmati indahnya pagi hari di musim semi sambil menggesek biola. Alunan melodi yang merdu terbawa angin, membuat seorang laki-laki terjerat untuk mendekatinya.

"Cantik", laki-laki itu terpukau memandangi wajah tampan Sasuke dengan rambut yang berkibar tertiup angin, seperti iklan shampo.

Sasuke terpaksa menghentikan permainannya. Beruntung, dia tidak mendengar ucapan laki-laki itu. Sasuke tidak suka dibilang cantik, walaupun wajahnya memang cantik.

"Sakura Melody?", tanya laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik, wajahnya tidak lebih tampan dari Sasuke. Laki-laki itu mengenakan setelan pakaian jogging, dengan handuk menggantung di lehernya.  
"Hn", angguk Sasuke singkat.

Sasuke menyimpan biolanya, moodnya untuk bermain mendadak lenyap. Sebenarnya dia tidak suka dengan hal yang jorok dan bau seperti laki-laki di hadapannya ini.

"Aku suka!", seru laki-laki itu tercengir bodoh.  
"Heh?!", Sasuke nyaris menjatuhkan biolanya.

" _Apa yang dia suka? Permainan biolaku? Atau aku?_ ", pikir Sasuke.

"Uzumaki Naruto", tanpa basa-basi laki-laki itu menjulurkan tangan kanannya, bermaksud untuk berjabatan dengan Sasuke.

" _Apa ini? Setelah berkenalan, dia pasti meminta nomor ponselku, meneleponku atau berkirim pesan, lalu mengatur janji untuk makan siang bersama, lalu..._ ", pikiran Sasuke mulai melayang jauh. Beginikah imajinasi seorang fudanshi?

Sasuke menghiraukan laki-laki yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu. Dengan angkuhnya dia berjalan pergi.

"See you!", Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangan menatap kepergian Sasuke. Naruto yakin, dia akan bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi.

Ya, sesuai dengan yang diyakini Naruto. Keesokan harinya, mereka bertemu kembali. Hanya butuh waktu sehari untuk Naruto mengakrabkan diri dengan Sasuke. Naruto tipe orang bermulut pasar yang pintar mengakrabkan diri, sedangkan Sasuke sebaliknya. Saat tidak didekati, ya cuek saja. Giliran didekati, hanya bisa pasrah.

"Uchiha Sasuke!", suara Naruto yang cempreng memanggil nama Sasuke.  
"Ck! Dobe!", decak Sasuke.

Sejak mengetahui bahwa Sasuke satu sekolah dengannya, Naruto terus menempeli Sasuke. Sasuke memang risih dengan tingkah sok akrab Naruto. Tapi di lain sisi, Sasuke merasa senang karena belum ada yang berani mendekatinya sedekat ini. Murid-murid yang lain tidak terlalu suka berteman dengan orang seperfect Sasuke. Bisa dibilang mereka iri dengan kesempurnaan yang dimiliki Sasuke. Sasuke murid yang pintar, kaya, tampan, banyak kelebihan dan juga berasal dari keluarga terpandang.

 *** Flashback : OFF ***

* * *

Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanan menuju minimarket, tempatnya bekerja. Melangkahkan kaki dengan santai, tidak terburu-buru karena dia selalu berangkat pagi. Sambil menendangkan lagu kenangan, Sakura Melody.

* * *

 ***Flashback : ON***

Bunga sakura di jalan setapak itu masih bermekaran dengan indah.

"Sakura no hanabira ga~ Hirahira kaze ni mau~", Naruto menyanyikan lirik lagu Sakura Melody, "Usui pinku ni boyaketa michi wo~ Yukkuri aruite ku~ Lanjutkan, Suke!",  
"Ck!", Sasuke menghiraukan perintah Naruto.  
"Come Suke~ Aku ingin berduet denganmu",  
"Mengapa aku harus part Kato Miliyah *part wanita*?",  
"Karena part Shimizu Shota *part pria* sudah kuyanyikan duluan",  
"Tidak mau! Aku tidak hapal liriknya", tolak Sasuke.  
"Aku bantu kok!",

Akhirnya Sasuke menyanyi dengan lirik ala kadar, karena dia memang tidak begitu hafal. Meskipun missing lyric, suara Sasuke enak didengar kok.

"Aku ingin melihatmu membawakan lagu ini dengan biola", pinta Naruto.  
"Aku masih belum sempurna memainkannya",  
"Bagiku itu sudah bagus kok",  
"Tidak bagiku",  
"Ayolah~ Suke~ Aku suka lagu itu~",

" _Aku suka!_ ", Sasuke teringat dengan kalimat ambigu yang diucapkan Naruto di awal pertemuan mereka. Jadi, arti suka yang dimaksud adalah rasa suka pada lagunya bukan pada dirinya. Mengingat itu, membuat Sasuke jadi geli sendiri.

"Ayolah, Suke~ Please~",  
"Hn. Kapan-kapan",  
"Huh!", cibir Naruto, "Janji ya, secepatnya?",  
"Hn",

 *** Flashback : OFF ***

* * *

"Janji itu... Apa kau masih menginginkannya, Dobe?", tanya Sasuke pada langit yang cerah.

Jika Naruto masih menginginkannya, mau tidak mau, Sasuke harus menabung untuk membeli biola.

"Tidak. Dia pasti tidak akan kembali", Sasuke tersenyum geli. Padahal sudah 8 tahun berlalu, tapi dia masih mengharapkan Naruto untuk kembali menemuinya.

* * *

 *** Flashback : ON ***

Suatu hari, di sore hari. Naruto dan Sasuke sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah di sebuah cafe. Sasuke melihat dua orang laki-laki sedang berpegangan tangan.

Sasuke sungguh beruntung melihat adegan itu, benar-benar sweet seperti manga yaoi telah dibacanya ataupun anime yang pernah ditontonnya. Tapi sialnya, Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto sedang memperhatikannya dengan dahi berkerut-kerut.

"Kau suka?", tanya Naruto.  
"Suka? Suka apa?", tanya Sasuke dengan wajah tembok. Uchiha memang pintar berganti ekspresi.  
"Laki-laki...saling berpegangan...ehehehe...",  
"Kau suka?", malah Sasuke yang berbalik bertanya.  
"Ehehehe...", Naruto malah menyengir bodoh.  
"Jangan-jangan kau...",  
"Hn. Aku fudanshi...ehehehe...", sambung Naruto tanpa rasa malu.

Dengan cepat, Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto.  
"Me too!",

Saking senangnya, Sasuke sampai menghancurkan wajah temboknya.

"Wah! Senangnya!", Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan erat, "Kupikir kau akan menjauhiku karena aku aneh...ehehehe...",  
"Senang rasanya bisa menemukan teman yang sehobby!",

Tanpa mereka sadari, kedua laki-laki yang berpegangan tadi itu, memperhatikan mereka dengan tersenyum-senyum.

* * *

"Suke!", panggil Naruto yang melihat sosok Naruto keluar dari tempat kursus musik.

Saat itu Sasuke banyak mengikuti kursus ini-itu. Keluarga Sasuke mencekokinya dengan banyak pelajaran, kursus dan tradisi ala keluarga Uchiha. Mereka ingin Sasuke menjadi anak yang multi talent seperti Uchiha Itachi -kakak Sasuke yang lebih tua 5 tahun.

"Kau menungguku?",  
"Hn! Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan!", Naruto menarik kaos Sasuke agar lebih mendekat.

Naruto menunjukkan isi dalam tasnya. Sebuah DVD anime yaoi. Sasuke lebih suka anime ketimbang film yang diperankan actor secara real. Tapi, jika actornya lebih tampan dari dirinya, mungkin dia akan mempertimbangkannya.

"Aku baru menyewanya", bisik Naruto.  
"Ayo, ke rumahku!", tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke langsung menarik Naruto ke rumahnya.

Sasuke memang selalu bersemangat menyangkut hobbynya itu.

* * *

"Woaa~ Rumahmu besar sekali, Suke~", Naruto menatap kemegahan rumah keluarga Uchiha dengan mulut menganga.

"Tolong, jangan norakzz!", ejek Sasuke yang tidak suka dengan sikap norak Naruto, dengan cepat dia menarik Naruto ke kamarnya, mencegah Naruto melongo lebih lama.

 _CeeKLeeeK_  
Sasuke mengunci pintu kamar agar tidak ada yang masuk.

Naruto mengernyit melihat kondisi kamar Sasuke yang begitu rapi dan luas. Ranjang extra large, lemari pakaian yang besar. Rak berisi buku-buku tebal. Home theater dan sound system terpampang di seberang ranjang. Tidak ada poster-poster yang tertempel di dinding, action figure yang berjejer di lemari kaca ataupun manga-manga yang berserak di lantai, seperti kamarnya.

"Keluarkan filmnya, Dobe!", perintah Sasuke yang ingin secepatnya menonton film kesukaannya.  
"Hn!", Naruto mengeluarkan DVD dari tasnya, "Kau tidak mengoleksi manga atau film lainnya?",  
"Aku menyimpan semuanya di Sarada",  
"Sarada?",

Sarada yang Sasuke maksud bukan Sarada anak perempuannya lho.

Sasuke meraba-raba kolong ranjangnya.  
"Perkenalkan, ini Sarada. Harta karunku", Sasuke menunjukkan sebuah hardisk berwarna merah pada Naruto.  
"Hai, Sarada!",  
"Ini rahasia kita bertiga. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu tentang ini. Jika ketahuan, papa pasti akan mengusirku",  
"Kita bertiga?", tanya Naruto heran, siapa seorang lagi?

Sasuke menunjuk 'Sarada'.  
"Kita bertiga!", tegas Sasuke.  
"Hn! Kita bertiga!", angguk Naruto mengerti.

Sasuke suka sekali dengan nama 'Sarada'. Selain hardisk, akun blognya, ID game dan chat juga bernama Sarada. Hingga anaknya ini pun dinamai Sarada.

* * *

Kali ini gantian, Sasuke yang berkunjung ke rumah Naruto. Rumah Keluarga Uzumaki cukup besar, tetapi tidak semewah rumah keluarga Uchiha. Rumah Naruto sama sepinya dengan rumah Sasuke. Kedua orang tua Naruto sibuk bekerja dan Naruto adalah anak tunggal.

"Ne, Suke~", panggil Naruto pada Sasuke yang sedang berbaring di ranjang sambil membaca manga yaoi yang baru terbit.  
"Hn?",  
"Apa kau tidak penasaran tentang rasanya hubungan sejenis?",  
"Kau penasaran, Dobe?",  
"Jujur, aku penasaran dan aku ingin mencobanya",  
"Coba saja. Nanti beri tahu aku bagaimana rasanya?",  
"Aku ingin mencobanya denganmu",  
"Aku?", Sasuke menutup manga yang dibacanya.  
"Hn!",  
"Aku masih normal, Dobe",  
"Aku juga masih normal, Suke",  
"Lalu?",  
"Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin mencobanya denganmu",

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Mumpung di hadapannya ini ada partner yang bisa dipercayainya, mengapa tidak?

"Hn. Baiklah! Ayo kita coba! Aku juga penasaran seperti apa rasanya", akhirnya Sasuke setuju untuk berpacaran dengan Naruto.  
"Iyey!", seru Naruto senang. Akhirnya impiannya tercapai. Sekarang dia tidak jomlo lagi! Iyey!

"Siapa seme? Siapa uke?", tanya Sasuke.  
"Aku seme!", jawab Naruto mantap.  
"Aku seme!", bantah Sasuke.  
"Tidak, Suke! Kau uke. Namamu ada uke-nya",  
"Aku seme! Kau uke! Titik!",  
"Come on, Suke~ Aku tidak cocok menjadi uke~ Tubuhku lebih kekar darimu. Dan kulitmu putih mulus, tidak sepertiku yang dekil dan berbulu",  
"Setuju atau akhiri saja?",  
"Bagaimana kalau kita janken pon?", tawar Naruto.  
"OK!", tantang Sasuke.

Sasuke yakin bahwa dia akan menang. Uchiha selalu menang dan always on the top!

"Janken Pon!",

Hasil akhirnya adalah :  
Uzumaki Naruto adalah seme dari Uchiha Sasuke. Titik.

Sasuke memang cocok di posisi uke, karena dia lebih tampan dan perfect daripada Naruto

"Uke idaman selalu lebih tampan dari seme", hibur Naruto.  
"Hn. Aku memang lebih tampan darimu, Dobe", Sasuke tersenyum bangga menatap ketampanannya yang terpantul di cermin.  
"Itulah alasannya, mengapa aku memilihmu",  
"Pilihanmu tepat karena telah memilihku",

Akhirnya Sasuke menerima posisinya dengan ikhlas dan bangga.

* * *

Agar terkesan seperti pasangan romantis di anime, Sasuke menyewa apartement tipe studio untuk mereka tinggali.

"Ini rumah kedua kita", jelas Sasuke pada Naruto.  
"Ini terlalu berlebihan",  
"Tidak mungkin kan kita bersweet-sweetan di kamarku. Orang rumah sudah mulai curiga karena aku terus membawamu ke kamarku. Jangan-jangan mereka telah memasang penyadap",  
"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Suke~ Bukankah mereka tahu bahwa aku temanmu?",  
"Sebenarnya...aku jenuh di rumah. Aku butuh suasana baru", jelas Sasuke terpaksa memasang wajah minta dikasihani.

Naruto menarik Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya. Entah apa yang membuat dia berani memeluk Sasuke? Apa karena ekspresi Sasuke seperti minta dipeluk daripada minta dikasihani?

"Dipeluk itu benar-benar hangat, seperti di anime", ucap Sasuke membalas memeluk Naruto.  
"Hn. Sedikit mendebar...ehehehe...",

Mereka saling menyandarkan dagu di pundak pasangan. Berbagi kehangatan.  
"Hn. Sedikit mendebarkan", angguk Sasuke.  
"Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungmu. Jantungmu seperti menempel dengan jantungku, Suke", Naruto dan Sasuke memiliki postur tubuh sama tinggi, jadi jangan pernah membayangkan Sasuke lebih pendek dari Naruto.  
"Aku juga. Detak jantungmu begitu kuat, seperti habis berlari",  
"Benarkah? Bukankah itu detak jantungmu, Suke?",  
"Tidak. Itu detak jantungmu, Dobe!", bantah Sasuke.  
"Tidak, Suke. Itu detak jantungmu", Naruto juga tidak mau mengakuinya.

Akhirnya pelukan mereka terlepas. Jadi ragu, apakah mereka bisa seromantis seperti di anime?

* * *

First kiss di rumah kedua.

"Ne, Suke~", panggil Naruto.  
"Hn?", pandangan Sasuke terfokus membaca manga di laptop Naruto.  
"Kau pernah berciuman?",  
"Belum",  
"Kau ingin mencobanya denganku?",  
"Mmm~ Boleh",

Sasuke melepas kacamata, menggeser kursi mendekati Naruto yang sedang duduk di ranjang.

"Ayo mulai!", ajak Sasuke yang penasaran.

Naruto mendadak canggung. Dia meneguk ludah, bersiap mencium. Dibingkainya wajah Sasuke dengan tangannya.

 _GLuuuuK_  
Sekali lagi dia meneguk ludah.

"A, aku mulai...",  
"Hn", Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menunggu Naruto menciumnya.

 _CHuuuu~_  
Ciuman pertama Sasuke berhasil direbut oleh Naruto.

"Ba, bagaimana?", tanya Naruto gugup.  
"Aku belum merasakan apa-apa. Sekali lagi!", pinta Sasuke yang terlampau polos, karena dia belum pernah berciuman dengan siapapun.  
"Ba, baiklah. Aku akan menciummu le, lebih dalam", entah mengapa Naruto begitu grogi? Tentu saja, karena ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Sungguh lucu, memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada seorang laki-laki.

Naruto kembali mencium Sasuke, kali ini lidah Naruto menjulur masuk ke mulut Sasuke. Lidah mereka saling beradu. Masih berciuman, Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke ke ranjang. Ciuman mereka masih berlanjut. Dan terhenti saat Sasuke menjambak rambut Naruto karena merasa kehabisan nafas.

"Ba, bagaimana? Ehehehe...",  
"Ra, rasa ramen", jawab Sasuke dengan wajah memerah.  
"Ooo, ehehehe...",  
"Tapi kok mendebarkan ya?", Sasuke menyentuh dadanya, dia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang begitu cepat.  
"A, aku juga...",

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan, lalu tiba-tiba membelakangi dengan cepat karena merasakan wajah mereka memanas.

"Mu, mungkin ini pertama kalinya bagi kita",  
"Hn. Ini ciuman pertamaku", Sasuke menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal, dia malu bertatapan mata dengan Naruto.  
"A, aku pulang dulu, Suke! Jya!", pamit Naruto buru-buru. Narutopun tak kalah malu dari Sasuke.

 _BLaaaaM_  
Setelah Naruto pergi, Sasuke mengenyahkan bantal yang menutupi wajahnya, dia menyentuh bibirnya yang basah.

"Dokidoki. Seperti di anime...", beberapa adegan yaoi muncul di pikiran Sasuke.

Mulai dari berpelukan hingga berciuman, mengapa jantungnya selalu berdebar?

"Apa ini... cinta?",

Iya! Itu cinta, Suke!

* * *

Malam ini Naruto dan Sasuke menginap di rumah kedua. Sasuke memasak makan malam, sedangkan Naruto membantu mencuci peralatan masak. Meskipun baru pertama kali memasak, masakan Sasuke tidak diragukan. Walaupun tidak seenak ala resto, tapi rasanya tidak aneh-aneh kok. Kan Sasuke sudah mengikuti semua petunjuk di resep.

"Kau pintar memasak, Suke! Kau uke idamanku!", puji Naruto.  
"Uke harus bisa memasak, agar semenya tidak kabur makan ke tempat lain", Sasuke jadi besar kepala karena dipuji.

Setelah makan, mereka lanjut menonton TV. Naruto diam-diam melirik Sasuke, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ragu.

"Ne, Suke",  
"Hn?",  
"Ini sudah menginjak 2 minggu kita berpacaran",  
"Beberapa hari lagi anniversary",  
"Masih lama, Suke~",  
"Kau ingin hadiah apa?",  
"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu", cibir Naruto yang merasa didahului.  
"Kau ingin hadiah apa, Dobe?",  
"Aku belum memikirkannya",  
"Aku sudah",  
"Kau ingin hadiah apa, Suke?",  
"Aku ingin cincin",  
"Cincin?",  
"Hn. Cincin itu sebuah ikatan antara kau dan aku",  
"Ooo...ehehehee...", Naruto tersenyum kecut, bisa-bisanya Sasuke menggunakan dialog yang ada di anime.

* * *

Di ranjang.

Naruto dan Sasuke sedang asyik dengan ponsel masing-masing. Sasuke sibuk baca doujin, sedangkan Naruto berpura-pura browsing. Pikirannya tidak terfokus pada layar ponsel. Sudah saatnya dia memberitahukan itu pada Sasuke.

"Ne, Suke",  
"Hn?"  
"Kurasa aku mencintaimu",

Sasuke nyaris menjatuhkan ponsel yang dipegangnya.

"Aku lebih tertarik padamu ketimbang dada wanita",  
"Kau sudah tidak normal, Dobe?",  
"Hn. Aku sudah membelok. Bagaimana ini, Suke?", Naruto berguling-guling tidak jelas.  
"Tenang, Dobe. Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku akan ikut membelok denganmu", Sasuke memeluk Naruto, mencegahnya untuk berguling.  
"Kau tidak jijik padaku?",  
"Mengapa harus jijik pada orang yang dicintai?",

Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegirangannya, langsung menyambar bibir Sasuke dan menciumnya. Bibir Sasuke benar-benar manis dan menggoda.

Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke juga mencintainya. Dari hubungan coba-coba karena penasaran, berlanjut hingga ke hubungan yang serius. Tidak ada yang tahu kapan dan bagaimana perasaan cinta itu muncul? Bahkan merekapun tidak tahu.

"Mau mencoba sex? ", tawar Naruto.  
"Aku belum siap", tolak Sasuke malu-malu. Sebenarnya dia ingin mencoba, tapi berdasarkan manga dan anime yang pernah dibaca dan ditontonnya, berhubungan sex itu membuat pantat sakit. Dia belum siap untuk sakit.

* * *

Kencan.

Sasuke rela membolos kursus musik, hanya untuk berkencan dengan Naruto.

"Tumben kau ontime", ejek Sasuke. Biasanya Naruto selalu terlambat.  
"Ini kencan pertamaku, Suke",  
"Hn. Aku juga",  
"Mengapa bawa biola?", tanya Naruto menunjuk kotak biola yang disandang Sasuke.  
"Aku bolos kursus",  
"Apa tidak apa-apa?",  
"Semoga saja tidak apa-apa",

Mereka memutuskan untuk menonton film action, Sasuke tidak suka film romance antara pria dan wanita. Kalau romance antara pria dan pria ditambah dengan actor yang tampan, Sasuke tidak mungkin menolaknya. Sayangnya, film seperti itu tidak akan tayang di bioskop.

Setelah selesai nonton, mereka berbelanja pernak-pernik couple. Dijamin, mereka tidak berani memakainya.

* * *

Di jalan setapak, tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Rasanya aneh", ucap Naruto, menghentikan langkahnya, dia berbalik menghadap Sasuke yang berjarak 2 langkah di belakangnya, "Berkencan seharusnya tidak ada jarak, bukan?",  
"Hn", angguk Sasuke.

Selama berkencan, mereka selalu menjaga jarak, tidak ada adegan bergandengan tangan dan suap-suapan. Mereka tidak ingin orang-orang memandang aneh mereka.

"Sepertinya, tidak ada yang melihat", Naruto berlari menghampiri Sasuke, "Aku harus menggandeng uke-ku, jika tidak, nanti dia hilang...ehehehe...",  
"Kau pikir aku anak kecil? Huh!", cibir Sasuke, tapi dia tidak menolak saat Naruto menggandengnya.

Sasuke memang tsundere.

* * *

Sex di rumah kedua.

"Apa kau sudah siap, Suke? ", tanya Naruto yang sudah telanjang bulat, menutupi tubuh polosnya dengan selembar selimut tebal.

Sedangkan Sasuke masih belum melepas pakaiannya, dia ragu untuk berhubungan sex.

"Tidak bisakah kita tukar posisi untuk saat ini? ", tawar Sasuke.  
"Tidak bisa, Suke~ Nanti jadi diriku sebagai seme akan jatuh", tolak Naruto halus, "Lagi pula, tidak ada di dalam cerita bahwa seme ditusuk oleh uke",  
"Come on, untuk saat ini saja~", pinta Sasuke dengan nada memohon.  
"Tidak sakit kok, Suke~ Nikmat seperti di anime yang pernah kita tonton", bujuk Naruto.  
"Hn", angguk Sasuke. Setahunya, sex itu nikmat dan membuat ketagihan.  
"Jadi, tunggu apa lagi, sayang? ",  
"Bo, boleh kulihat gajahmu? ", pinta Sasuke malu-malu.

Naruto agak segan menunjukkan gajahnya yang setengah menengang pada Sasuke. Tapi apa boleh buat, lakukan permintaan Sasuke agar Sasuke tidak menunda niatnya untuk berhubungan sex.

"Be, besar juga... ", guman Sasuke yang was-was sambil menyentuh pantatnya, "Benda sebesar itu, masuk ke lubang pantatku. Pasti rasanya sangat sakit",  
"Aku akan memasukkannya dengan pelan-pelan agar kau tidak kesakitan", Naruto masih bersabar membujuk sang uke.

Blablabla..  
Akhirnya sex dilakukan setelah acara bujuk-membujuk yang menghabiskan waktu 2 jam lebih.

* * *

Setelah selesai melakukan adegan panas. Sasuke mengomeli Naruto. Naruto tersenyum lalu membungkam mulut manis Sasuke dengan ciuman. Ronde keduapun dimulai.

 *** Flashback : belum OFF ***

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Niat mau porsi NaruSasunya dikit dan fokus ke Sasuke sama anaknya. Tapi malah kebanyakan NS momentnya. Semoga greget, walaupun adegan panasnya terblablabla..

See you next chapter ^3^

Review, please.

[Edited] Thanks to Miyu-san yang udah memberitahukan letak typo.


	2. Chapter 02

[Threeshot]  
Title : Sakura Melody  
Chapter : 2 / 3  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uchiha Sarada & Uchiha Sasuke  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Family  
BGM : Shimizu Shota - Sakura Melody

* * *

Sorry untuk typo di chapter pertama. Semoga chapter ini tidak ada typo yang ambigu #bow

Mungkin chapter ini gak ada lucu-lucunya, karena chapter ini penuh dengan masalah.

Sekedar info, ini ada moment SakuSasunya, kalo gak ada itu moment, Sarada gak bakal nongol :v  
Walaupun begitu, harap baca sampai habis ya, jangan diskip. #bow

* * *

 *** Flashback : masih ON ***

Setiap hubungan pasti ada masalah. Dan masalah besarpun datang mengguncang hubungan mereka.

Sasuke tidak menyangka keteledorannya membawa masalah besar. Flashdisk Naruto yang dipinjamnya hilang dan ditemukan oleh orang iseng. Flashdisk itu berisi file-file yaoi yang baru didownload Naruto.

Orang iseng itu menyebarkan rumor bahwa Uchiha Sasuke homo yang gemar mengoleksi yaoi. Rumor itu cepat beredar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

"Dasar Uchiha homo!", ejek mereka yang telah membenci Sasuke sejak dulu.

Sasuke memang terlihat cuek dengan ejekan itu, tapi ternyata dia sangat ketakutan. Takut jika berita ini tersambung hingga ke telinga keluarganya.  
"Aku benar-benar akan diusir", guman Sasuke.

Melihat sang uke gelisah, Naruto memiliki ide brilian untuk melindungi Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke bukan homo! Dia masih menyukai dada wanita!", teriak Naruto.  
"Ck! Dasar Dobe!", pembelaan Naruto itu malah membuata Sasuke malu.  
"Flashdisk itu sebenarnya milikku. Akulah yang homo! Bukan Sasuke! Dia hanya menyembunyikan flashdiskku tanpa tahu apa isinya! Jadi, jangan tuduh dia seenaknya!",

Mereka mulai berbisik-bisik sambil menatap sinis Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke merasa tidak enak hati atas pembelaan Naruto.

"Bagaimana? Aku keren tidak?", bisik Naruto sambil memeluk Sasuke, membuat sekitar berbisik-bisik dan menatap jijik.

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto, dia tidak suka dengan pembelaan yang menyudutkan Naruto. Lebih baik dia diusir dari rumah, daripada harus membuat masalah baru bagi Naruto.

* * *

Di rumah kedua.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Suke~ Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian. Diejekpun aku tidak masalah. Kan wajahku memang jelek... ehehehe...", hibur Naruto pada Sasuke yang mendiaminya karena marah.  
"Come on, Suke~ Katakan sesuatu, jangan diam saja~", Naruto menarik-narik seragam Sasuke yang sedang berbaring di sofa.

Sasuke menutup matanya dengan lengan, mencoba untuk memikirkan solusi agar nama Naruto tidak buruk.  
"Lebih baik aku diusir saja", guman Sasuke yang terdengar oleh Naruto.  
"Tidak boleh!", cegah Naruto tidak setuju.

Sasuke bangkit dan merayap di paha Naruto.  
"Kita kabur dari rumah. Bagaimana?", usul Sasuke penuh harap.  
"Kedengarannya menarik seperti di anime, tapi...",  
"Kau tidak mau?",  
"Bukan begitu..."  
"Lalu?",  
"Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya. Tapi yang jelas kehidupan kita nanti pasti akan sulit setelah kabur dari rumah",  
"Tidak apa. Asalkan terus bersama, kita bisa menghadapinya",  
"Tidak bisa, Suke~", tolak Naruto, "Kita belum lulus sekolah. Sulit untuk mendapat pekerjaan jika tidak berijazah tinggi. Sebagai seme, aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu nanti",  
"Susah dan senang, kita akan jalani bersama", Sasuke terus membujuk Naruto, dia ingin kabur dari rumah dan memulai kehidupan baru bersama sang kekasih. Kisah mereka pasti akan sweet seperti di anime.

Naruto mencengkram pelan pundak Sasuke, mereka berdua saling bertatapan.  
"Aku baik-baik saja dengan situasi saat ini, Suke", jelas Naruto berharap bahwa Sasuke tidak memaksanya untuk kabur dari rumah.  
"Aku tidak yakin",  
"Percayalah padaku", Naruto mencium sekilas bibir Sasuke.  
"Hn", Sasuke mengangguk walaupun ragu.

* * *

Karena pengakuan itu, tidak hanya diejek, Naruto juga dibully teman-teman sekelasnya. Naruto tidak membalasnya, dengan sabar dia bertahan menghadapi itu. Meskipun ditendang jatuh, disirami air kotor, dikunci di kamar mandi, buku-buku dan seragamnya dibuang ke tong sampah dan berbagai macam pembullyan lainnya. Naruto tetap merahasiakan pembullyan ini dari Sasuke. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke mencemaskannya lalu memintanya untuk kabur dari rumah.

Tapi, sepandai-pandainya rahasia itu disembunyikan, Sasuke dengan mudah mengetahuinya.

"Mengapa kau tidak cerita padaku?", marah Sasuke yang baru selesai mengolesi salap di punggung Naruto yang memar-memar.  
"Ini hanya latihan fisik...ehehehe...",

Sasuke menarik seragam Naruto.  
"Mengapa tertawa? Apa pertanyaanku ini lucu?",

Naruto terkejut melihat Sasuke marah. Biasanya Sasuke tidak pernah semarah ini. Uke tsundere jika sedang marah, memang menyeramkan.

"Aku seme yang kuat. Jika aku tidak kuat, aku tidak akan bisa melindungi uke-ku ini", Naruto meraih wajah Sasuke, lalu menciumnya. Dari ciuman hingga ke adegan yang lebih panas.

O, iya, Sasuke sudah terbiasa melakukan sex lho. Prok prok prok!

* * *

Pembullyan itu masih berlanjut dan tidak bisa dihentikan. Amarah Sasuke meletus saat melihat wajah Naruto dijejali kain pel yang kotor.

Sasuke memukul keempat pelaku dengan membabi buta. Tidak peduli dengan tangannya yang ngilu. Tidak diterima dipukul, mereka membalas memukul.

 _BuuuuG BuuuuG_  
Dua tinju mendarat di hidung Sasuke, darah langsung mengalir dari lubang hidungnya.

Melihat Sasuke berdarah, Naruto marah dan memukul mereka dengan beringas.

"Beraninya kalian menyakiti ukeku!", desis Naruto setelah menumbangkan keempat orang itu.

Sasuke tersenyum merona mendengar kalimat yang tegas itu.  
"Beraninya kalian membully semeku!", Sasuke menendang kaki musuh yang sudah tumbang itu.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling bertatapan, kemudian mereka kabur dari TKP sambil tertawa geli. Ah~ Memang pasangan yang kompak!

* * *

Karena perkelahian itu, Naruto dan Sasuke diskors 1 minggu.

"Mereka membully semeku", jelas Sasuke saat Fugaku, sang papa mengintrogasinya.  
"Seme? ",  
"Pacarku",  
"Siapa pacarmu?",  
"Uzumaki Naruto",  
"Laki-laki kuning itu?",  
"Hn", angguk Sasuke tenang, "Aku homo",  
"Dasar menjijikkan! Hina!", Fugaku melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi ke kepala dan tubuh Sasuke. Dia marah dan malu dengan ulah Sasuke yang tidak beradab.

Sasuke hanya diam melindungi wajah tampannya dari serangan Fugaku. Setelah puas memukuli Sasuke, Fugaku mengusir Sasuke dari rumah.

* * *

Sasuke duduk seorang diri di pinggir jalan setapak, memandangi langit malam berhias serpihan kelopak bunga sakura. Tempat yang tenang, favorite Sasuke.

"Sakura no hanabira ga~ Hirahira kaze ni mau~", Sasuke menyanyikan lagu Sakura Melody. Entah mengapa lagu itu sangat berkesan baginya.

Menyanyi dengan missing lyric, hingga jatuh tertidur.

Ketika terbangun, Sasuke sudah berada di sebuah kamar putih, ciri khas kamar rumah sakit. Itachi, menemukannya tergeletak di pinggir jalan, dengan tubuh panas dingin. Sasuke beruntung karena masih ada Uchiha Mikoto, sang ibu yang menyayanginya. Mendengar anak bungsunya diusir, Mikoto langsung menyuruh Itachi untuk mencari Sasuke. Mikoto juga meminta Fugaku untuk memaafkan Sasuke yang masih labil. Dengan berat hati, Fugaku memaafkan Sasuke, karena Sasuke merupakan anak kesayangannya juga.

* * *

Masa skors telah berakhir, Sasuke kembali masuk sekolah. Dengan cueknya berjalan melewati orang-orang yang menatapnya jijik. Dia tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan sang seme. Selama masa skors, mereka kehilangan komunikasi, karena ponsel Sasuke disita Fugaku.

"Hai, Dobe!", sapa Sasuke ketika melihat Naruto lewat, tapi Naruto malah menghiraukannya.

Tidak hanya menghiraukan sapaan Sasuke, Naruto juga enggan berbicara dengannya. Sasuke terpaksa menyelipkan memo di loker Naruto, menyuruh Naruto untuk bertemu di rumah kedua. Tapi Naruto tidak kunjung datang.

* * *

 _BRaaaaK_  
Sasuke menggebrak meja Naruto, membuat semua murid di kelas melihatnya.

"Kau kenapa?", tanya Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan dicueki Naruto.  
"Kita sudahi saja, Uchiha-san. Aku tidak ingin bermain lagi", ucap Naruto dingin.  
"Bermain?",  
"Seme-uke adalah permainan konyol yang pernah kita mainkan. Jangan dilanjutkan. Ini permainan yang menjijikkan",

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak memukul Naruto.

"Awalnya kita bermain ini karena penasaran kan? Aku tidak tahu dampak permainan ini akan menimbulkan masalah sebesar ini. Benar-benar merepotkan. Tahu-tahu akan seperti ini, lebih baik tidak usah main",

"Mengapa kau diam saja? Kau tidak ingin ini berakhir?",  
"Aku mencintaimu", lirih Sasuke, menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang Naruto.

Seisi kelas mulai berbisik-bisik, ada juga yang merekam dengan kamera ponsel.

"Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu",  
"Kau mencintaiku, aku tahu itu!", desis Sasuke mulai menunjukkan kemarahannya.

 _BRaaaaK_  
Naruto menggebrak meja dengan kuat, pandangannya menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.  
"Uchiha-san, tolong jangan menyeretku ke dalam permainan konyol ini! Aku sudah muak dianggap homo! Aku masih normal! Kalau kau terus mendekatiku, bisa-bisa gadis yang kutaksir malah membenciku!",

Sasuke mengepal tangan dengan kuat, buku-buku jarinya mendingin. Naruto pergi keluar meninggalkan Sasuke yang menahan emosi.

" _Ini hanya acting! Hanya acting!_ ", rapal Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke mencoba berpikir positif. Naruto mencintainya, tidak mungkin Naruto rela melepasnya. Naruto pasti sedang beracting. Jadi, Sasuke tidak ambil pusing memikirkan sandiwara ini.

* * *

Tapi, ternyata Naruto serius. Dia menghiraukan ajakan dan semua memo yang kirim Sasuke. Dia benar-benar ingin putus dengan Sasuke.

Itu membuat Sasuke tidak konsentrasi belajar dan juga tidak bisa tidur dan makan. Yang ada di pikirannya adalah bagaimana cara mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Naruto?

Dengan penampilan lusuh, kantung mata tebal dan wajah pucat, Sasuke terpaksa ke sekolah hanya untuk menemui Naruto. Meskipun seisi kelas memandanginya dengan jijik.

"Besok anniversary kita. Kutunggu kau di rumah kita, jam 7 malam", Sasuke mencoba untuk tersenyum pada Naruto.  
"Aku tidak akan datang", tolak Naruto dengan raut wajah dingin.  
"Sampai jumpa, sayang", Sasuke tersenyum lagi berharap Naruto akan datang.

* * *

Sasuke memasak berbagai macam menu ala Italia yang dipelajarinya dari blog. Sasuke senang, sebentar lagi Naruto akan datang. Sudah lama mereka tidak berbincang-bincang, makan malam bersama serta saling bersentuhan.

Menu yang lezat telah tertata rapi di meja makan, tak lupa sebuah tart berbentuk tomat, terlihat lezat bagi Sasuke. Dia ingin secepatnya menyantap semuanya.

Sasuke melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 lewat. Sambil memain-mainkan kotak kecil berisi dompet kulit, kado untuk Sasuke.

"Mungkin dia sedang membelikan kado untukku", guman Sasuke merasa senang bahwa Naruto akan memberinya kado anniversary.

1 jam telah berlalu.  
2 jam.  
3 jam.

Bahkan matahari telah terbitpun, Naruto tidak kunjung datang. Tapi, Sasuke masih setia duduk menunggu kedatangan Naruto di meja makan.

Saat matahari telah terbenam kembali, langit perlahan mulai menghitam. Sasuke memutuskan untuk berhenti menunggu dan pergi mencari Naruto di rumahnya. Naruto ingin menghajarnya sepuas mungkin.

Sungguh terkejut Sasuke saat mendengar kabar bahwa Naruto telah dikirim ke luar negeri.  
"Kalau begitu, tolong sampaikan pesanku padanya bahwa aku mencintainya", dengan penuh keberanian, Sasuke mengatakan kalimat yang membuat Uzumaki Kushina -ibu Naruto menampar dan memaki Sasuke.  
"Jangan merusak masa depan anakku satu-satunya!", marah Kushina yang ingin menampar Sasuke lagi.  
"Kami saling mencintai",  
"Kau menjerumuskan anakku! Kau benar-benar parasit perusak hidup anakku!", karena sakit hati melihat wajah Sasuke, Kushina menjambak rambut Sasuke dengan kesal.

Ini tidak adil. Mengapa hanya dia yang disalahkan? Bukankah Naruto juga mencintainya? Mengapa Naruto pergi tanpa membawanya?

* * *

Sasuke memandangi pohon sakura yang daunnya sudah berguguran dan nyaris tandus. Padahal beberapa minggu yang lalu, jalan setapak ini sangat indah. Musim semi yang begitu singkat.

"Sudah berakhir kah?", Sasuke tersenyum kecut meratapi pohon sakura.

Sesuatu yang ditahannya berlama-lama, akhirnya keluar juga. Sasuke menangis dalam diam, hatinya sangat sakit karena orang yang dicintainya pergi meninggalkannya tanpa pamit.

 _BuuuuK_  
Seseorang tiba-tiba menabrak punggung Sasuke hingga keduanya terjatuh.

"Ma, maaf~", ucap gadis cantik berambut pink, gadis cantik itu adalah Haruno Sakura.

Dua pasang mata yang berbeda warna, tetapi sama-sama basah dan sembab saling bertemu. Mereka menyadari bahwa mereka senasib. Itu adalah awal pertemuan Sasuke dengan Sakura.

* * *

Untuk kesekian kalinya Fugaku menghajar Sasuke. Kemarin-kemaren karena Sasuke ketahuan bolos dan merokok. Sekarang karena Sasuke berkelahi di sekolah. Sebenarnya Sasuke hanya membela diri saat orang-orang itu membullynya. Tapi, tetap saja berkelahi itu salah di mata Fugaku.

"Berkelahi, membolos, merokok, dan...homo", Itachi membeberkan semua kelakuan nakal Sasuke, "Kalau seperti ini, masa depanmu sudah dipastikan suram",  
"Masa depanku, bukan kalian yang menentukan!", kepala Sasuke masih sakit, dan sekarang masih harus mendengar ceramah Itachi.  
"Mereka membullymu karena kau homo kan?",  
"Aku memang homo, masalah?",

Itachi menarik piyama Sasuke, membuat Sasuke yang sedang berbaring di ranjang, terseret bangun.

"Dasar, homo! Karena ulahmu, keluarga ini harus menanggung malu",  
"Kalau kalian malu, kalian bisa membuangku",

 _PLaaaaaK_  
Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Sasuke yang sudah lebam.

"Renungkan kesalahanmu!", Itachi keluar dari kamar Sasuke setelah membanting pintu kamar dengan kuat.

Karena Sasuke merasa tidak bersalah, maka dia menghiraukan ucapan Itachi. Lebih baik tidur, kerena tubuh dan pikirannya benar-benar lelah.

* * *

Seiring berjalannya waktu, sakit di hati Sasuke mulai terobati oleh keberadaan Sakura. Sakura juga merasa terobati dengan kebersamaannya dengan Sasuke. Mereka berdua saling menambal luka satu sama lain. Saling terbuka dengan perasaan masing-masing. Sakura tetap mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Sasuke, meskipun Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke homo dan masih belum bisa move on dari Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu apa adanya", kalimat yang dilontarkan Sakura saat memutuskan ingin serius bersama Sasuke.

* * *

Suatu malam itu, Sakura memberitahu Sasuke bahwa dia hamil. Sasuke sangat terkejut, kemudian dia memeluk erat Sakura sambil tertawa nyaring.

"Aku akan jadi papa!", seru Sasuke girang seperti anak kecil mendapat permen.

Sakura mengira, Sasuke tidak akan bertanggung jawab. Tapi diluar dugaan, Sasuke sangat ingin sekali menjadi papa.

"Akan kukatakan pada aniki bahwa homo sepertiku, masih bisa punya anak! Aku juga akan menertawakan aniki bahwa adiknya akan menikah mendahuluinya...ahahaha!",

"Papa dan mama sebentar lagi akan punya cucu, dan kakek akan naik pangkat menjadi kakek buyut. Ah~ kakekku ini benar-benar sudah tua",

Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya berbicara, sedangkan Sakura tersenyum melihat wajah bahagia Sasuke.

* * *

Pertemuan keluarga yang menegangkan. Ada Uchiha Madara -kakek Sasuke, Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sakura sedang mengandung anakku", ulang Sasuke sekali lagi.

Di luar dugaan, Madara marah dan melempari Sasuke dengan tongkat.  
"Aku akan menikahi Sakura", ucap Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura yang dingin, membuat semua yang mendengarnya murka.

Mikoto menampar piki Sasuke dengan kuat.  
"Mama kecewa padamu!", wajah Mikoto memerah antara marah dan ingin menangis. Mikoto sudah tidak bisa membela Sasuke yang bertindak keterlaluan.

Mikoto pergi meninggalkan ruangan dan mengunci diri di kamar.

"Mulai detik ini, kau bukan lagi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha!", tegas Madara, kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan disusul Fugaku yang tanpa komentar.  
"Kami sudah membuangmu, itu kan yang kau mau?", sindir Itachi.  
"Bukan ini yang diinginkan Sasuke-kun!", bantah Sakura.

Iya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak ingin dibuang. Dia hanya ingin keluarganya merasakan kebahagiaannya juga. Apa salahnya, menikah di usia muda?

"Tidak apa, Sakura. Aku sudah dibuang", cegah Sasuke agar Sakura tidak banyak bicara.

Sasuke diusir dari rumah tanpa membawa barang-barangnya.

* * *

Sama halnya dengan Sasuke, Sakura juga diusir dari rumah. Keluarga Haruno juga membuang Sakura.

"Kita memang senasib ya, Sasuke-kun? Ahahahaa...", tawa hambar Sakura.  
"Tidak apa. Kita masih bisa membangun keluarga kecil yang sederhana. Aku akan kerja keras, mencari uang, untuk menafkahi keluarga kita. Karena aku seorang suami dan juga seorang papa",

Sakura terharu mendengar ucapan Sasuke.  
"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun. Senang bisa mendapatkan suami sepertimu...hiks..hiks... Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun",

Sakura merasa bersalah telah membuat Sasuke terusir dari kehidupan mewahnya. Sempat terlintas di pikirannya, seandainya mereka tidak bertemu, mungkin mereka tidak akan dibuang oleh keluarga masing-masing. Tapi, bagaimanapun, pertemuan mereka adalah takdir. Mau tidak mau, harus dijalani. Siapa tahu, inilah jalan terbaik bagi hidup mereka.

* * *

Sasuke dan Sakura menikah di sebuah kuil kecil di Amegakure. Mereka tinggal di sebuah gudang yang disulap menjadi rumah. Beruntung Hatake Kakashi, boss Sasuke, mengizinkan mereka tinggal di gudang miliknya.

Sasuke bekerja sebagai kasir minimarket milik keluarga Hatake, malam harinya bekerja sebagai pelayan bar. Sedangkan Sakura bekerja sebagai buruh di pabrik teh.

Sedikit demi sedikit, uang berhasil terkumpul untuk biaya bersalin Sakura dan perawatan bayi mereka kelak.

"Semangat!", itulah motto mereka.

Meskipun lelah, mereka tetap bahagia. Asalkan selalu bersama, itu sudah cukup memberi mereka kekuatan yang baru. Bahagia itu sederhana, bro!

* * *

Sakura sudah tahu bahwa akan kehilangan nyawa saat melahirkan, tapi dia bersikeras ingin melahirkan. Sakura tidak ingin menghancurkan harapan Sasuke untuk menjadi seorang papa yang keren di usia muda. Seharusnya Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke kehilangan kekuatannya saat dia pergi.

"Jadilah papa yang keren bagi Sarada. Semangat!", itulah kalimat penyemangat terakhir dari Sakura sebelum meninggal.

 *** Flashback : sudah OFF ***

* * *

"Ohayou, Kakashi-san!", sapa Sasuke ketika melihat bossnya sedang mengelap kaca pintu.  
"Ohayou!", sahut pria jangkung berambut perak, gaya rambutnya cukup unik, seperti sapu?

Setelah kematian kedua orang tua Kakashi, mereka mewariskan minimarket ini untuknya. Meskipun hanya sebatang kara, dia sukses menjalani usahanya. Kakashi adalah tipe pekerja keras, sehingga di umurnya yang sudah kepala 3, dia masih betah melajang.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Kakashi.  
"Hn! Aku baik-baik saja", jawab Sasuke tersenyum.  
"Kau yakin?", Kakashi masih ragu karena Sasuke akhir-akhir ini sering sakit perut, tapi dia tidak pernah mengeluh ataupun meminta izin istirahat.  
"Hn!",

Kakashi memandangi wajah Sasuke dengan teliti, wajah Sasuke semakin tirus.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kakashi-san",  
"Kau harus jaga kesehatan, jangan sampai sakit. Karena hanya kaulah yang dimiliki Sa-chan",  
"Hn! Tentu!",

* * *

Jam istirahat, Sarada menyantap bento di kelas bersama ketiga sahabatnya.

"Kau tidak bosan dengan menu yang itu-itu saja?", tanya anak perempuan bertubuh gempal dan berkulit coklat. Anak itu bernama Akimichi Chouchou.  
"Tidak", jawab Sarada singkat.  
"Ini untukmu, Sa-chan", seorang anak laki-laki berkulit pucat memberi sepotong salmon untuk Sarada. Anak laki-laki itu bernama Shimura Inojin.  
"Ini juga", Nara Shikadai, teman Sarada yang berwatak pemalas ikut memberi tempura miliknya pada Sarada.  
"Ambil juga punyaku", Chouchou menyerahkan sepotong sandwich tunanya pada Sarada, "Makan dagingpun tidak akan membuatku pintar. Aku tidak ada bakat pintar sepertimu, Sa-chan",

Sarada tersenyum menerima semua kebaikan sahabatnya itu.  
"Papa bilang, apapun makananmu, itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kepintaran. Kepintaran hanya bisa didapat dengan kerja keras dan belajar", jelas Sarada mengcopy ucapan sang papa.  
"Sa-chan benar. Meskipun punya bakat pintarpun, kalau tidak bekerja keras itu akan sia-sia", Inojin melirik Shikadai yang menguap lebar.

Sarada terkikik geli mendengar ucapan Inojin yang blak-blakan.

Jika saja Shikadai rajin, mungkin dia bisa mengungguli nilai Sarada. Tapi apa daya, Shikadai lebih suka bermalas-malasan selama nilainya masih aman-aman saja.

* * *

Malam ini, Sasuke tidak berangkat kerja di bar. Perutnya sakit lagi. Tapi kali ini, sakitnya lebih sakit dari yang sebelumnya.

"Papa tidak ingin ke dokter?", tanya Sarada cemas saat melihat sang papa pucat dan berkeringat.  
"Tidak perlu. Hanya sakit perut biasa", Sasuke tersenyum sambil menahan sakit.  
"Tapi wajah papa pucat",  
"Tidak apa. Pergilah belajar", Sasuke berbaring di futon dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Melihat sang papa menghiraukannya, Sarada terpaksa kembali ke kamar untuk belajar.

* * *

Setelah mendapat kabar dari Kakashi bahwa Sasuke tidak enak badan dan diizinkan pulang, Sarada langsung berjalan cepat menuju rumah. Dia harus secepatnya sampai di rumah karena Sasuke tidak ada yang merawat.

"Tadaima", ucap Sarada pelan, tidak ingin membangunkan sang papa yang dikiranya sedang beristirahat.  
"Okaeri", sahut Sasuke yang ternyata sedang duduk di depan meja makan. Tangannya menggenggam segelas teh hangat.

Sarada menyentuh kening Sasuke dengan punggung tangannya, memeriksa suhu tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke tidak demam.  
"Papa, ayo ke dokter!", ajak Sarada yang melihat wajah Sasuke masih pucat.  
"Hn",

Sasuke terpaksa ke dokter, karena dia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhnya. Dia berdoa semoga saja biaya obatnya tidak mahal.

* * *

Rumah sakit Amegakure.

Saat dokter bertanya keluhan yang dialami Sasuke. Sasuke terpaksa berkata jujur.  
"2 bulan yang lalu, aku sudah merasakan sakit perut yang tidak biasa",  
"Tidak biasa?", tanya dokter yang bernama Senju Tsunade.  
"Maksudku, sakitnya tidak reda walaupun aku sudah minum puyer untuk mengobati sakit perut",  
"Lalu? Kau membiarkan sakit itu?"  
"Hn. Kupikir sakit itu akan hilang sendiri", Sasuke tersenyum kaku melihat Tsunade memasang wajah serius.  
"Ck!", dokter wanita bertubuh sexy itu mendecak, "Lalu, bagaimana dengan nafsu makanmu?",  
"Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa makan banyak. Itu membuatku mual",  
"Kau sering muntah?",  
"Akhir-akhir ini saat makan ataupun tidak, aku selalu muntah. Rasanya percuma saja jika aku makan... ahahaha...",  
"Pernah muntah darah?",

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sasuke membatu.

"Pernah muntah darah? ", ulang Tsunade.  
"Pernah. 4 atau 5 kali", jawab Sasuke pelan. Ketakutannya kembali muncul, saat membayangkan dirinya muntah darah. Dia takut penyakitnya berbahaya.

Tsunade meminta Sasuke untuk mengangkat kaosnya, memeriksa perutnya. Walaupun tubuh Sasuke kurus, tapi perutnya terlihat membengkak.  
"Sepertinya lambungmu bermasalah. Besok pagi aku akan melakukan CT scan pada perutmu", jelas Tsunade.  
"Apa sakitku parah?",  
"Berharap saja ini tidak parah",

Ketakutan Sasuke semakin bertambah.

* * *

Setelah melakukan prosedur dan CT scan yang melelahkan bagi Sasuke, hasil itupun keluar.

Kanker lambung stadium 3.

Sasuke tertawa geli mendengar vonis yang dilayangkan Tsunade padanya. Bagaimana bisa orang miskin sepertinya terkena penyakit orang kaya? Terlebih lagi, penyakitnya itu sudah stadium 3.

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Gak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi?  
Yang jelas review please ^^v


	3. Chapter 03

[Threeshot]  
Title : Sakura Melody  
Chapter : 3 / 3  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uchiha Sarada & Uchiha Sasuke  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Family  
BGM : Shimizu Shota - Sakura Melody

* * *

Chapter terakhir dan agak panjang.

NB : Kakashi di sini gak pake masker ya. Soalnya kalo dia pake masker rada keninja-ninja-an gitu.

* * *

Rumah mungil tempat tinggal Sasuke dan Sarada.

"Ne, Sarada", panggil Sasuke yang sedang terbaring di futon. Pagi ini tubuhnya terasa lemas, dia bahkan tidak bisa menyiapkan bento untuk Sarada.  
"Ya, papa", sahut Sarada yang sibuk memasak di dapur. Jarak antara tempat tidur Sasuke dengan dapur hanya sebatas triplek. Karena di rumah ini hanya ada 1 kamar, maka Sasuke tidur di ruang tengah. 1 kamar itu untuk Sarada agar dia punya privasi.  
"Besok pagi, kita ke Konoha mengunjungi paman Itachi", Sasuke tersenyum menatap langit-langit. Sudah lama dia tidak bertemu dengan sang kakak tersayang.  
"Paman Itachi?", Sarada merasa asing mendengar nama itu.  
"Dia pamanmu yang paling tampan", jelas Sasuke.  
"Tapi, papaku lebih tampan dari pria manapun",  
"Tentu. Uchiha Sasuke adalah papa Sarada yang paling tampan sedunia",

Sebenarnya Sasuke segan untuk menemui Itachi, karena mereka telah hilang kontak selama 8 tahun. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Sasuke sangat mengharapkan bantuan dari sang kakak.

* * *

Perjalanan dari Amegakure ke Konoha dengan bus, memakan waktu 5 jam. Sehingga mereka tiba ke Konoha tepat siang hari.

"Ah~ Sudah lama sekali", guman Sasuke menatap bangunan tinggi menjulang ke langit, bangunan itu milik keluarga Uchiha.

Dengan mantap, dia melangkah memasuki bangunan tersebut. Meminta resepsionis untuk menyampaikan pesan pada Uchiha Itachi bahwa Uchiha Sasuke ingin bertemu.

* * *

Setelah menunggu hampir 1 jam di lobby, akhirnya Itachi menampakkan diri. Sasuke tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Itachi. Rambut Itachi masih gondrong seperti dulu, dan kriput di wajahnya masih terlihat. Dia semakin berwibawa dan kebapakan. Apa dia sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak?

"Hai, aniki!", sapa Sasuke.

Itachi dengan dinginnya mentap Sasuke yang kurus dan pucat. Dia tidak yakin bahwa pria kurang gizi ini adalah adiknya. Pandangannya beralih menatap anak perempuan berkacamata yang digandeng Sasuke. Merasa ditatap, Sarada menunjukkan senyum termanisnya pada Itachi. Jujur, Sarada gugup ditatap seperti itu.

"Ini Sarada, anakku satu-satunya", jelas Sasuke sambil menepuk pundak Sarada, "Sarada, aya beri salam pada paman Itachi!",  
"Hai, paman Itachi! Apa kabar?", sapa Sarada membungkuk hormat pada Itachi.  
"Mau apa kau ke sini?", Itachi menghiraukan sapaan Sarada. Dia memandang tidak suka pada kedua makhluk di hadapannya ini.  
"Sarada menyapamu, tolong direspon",  
"Mau apa kau ke sini?", ulang Itachi.  
"Sarada menanyakan apa kabarmu? Jadi, tolong dijawab", pinta Sasuke pelan.  
"Huf~ Kau membuang waktuku", Itachi menghela nafas jenuh sebelum menjawab, "Aku baik-baik saja!",  
"Syukurlah, aniki baik-baik saja", Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya.  
"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan tujuanmu ke sini?',  
"Bisa kita bicara berdua saja?",  
"Aku tidak punya waktu",  
"Hanya sebentar saja",

Itachi mengajak Sasuke ke ruangan tertutup yang terletak tidak jauh dari lobby. Sedangkan Sarada menunggu di lobby.

"5 menit", ucap Itachi yang tidak bersedia duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke.  
"Come on, aniki~ Aku jauh-jauh ke sini hanya...",  
"Jangan membuang waktuku!", bentak Itachi, "Dan jangan memanggilku 'aniki' karena aku tidak punya adik sepertimu!",  
"Bagiku, kau tetap kakakku dan juga paman dari Sarada",

Itachi melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.  
"4 menit lagi", Itachi sengaja mempercepat hitungannya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto dari ranselnya. Tersenyum memandangi foto-foto itu.  
"Setelah meninggalkan rumah, aku dan Sakura berkenala ke Amegakure. Menikah dan tinggal di sana. Ini foto pernikahanku", Sasuke menjelaskan foto dirinya dengan Sakura saat menikah di kuil. Tidak ada gaun pengantin ataupun taxudo, hanya mengenakan pakaian biasa. Tapi mereka tampak bahagia.  
"Lalu, ini foto Sarada pertama kali melihat dunia", Sasuke menunjukkan foto bayi mungil yang baru lahir. Bayi berkulit merah itu menguap dengan lebar.

Sebenarnya banyak sekali foto-foto yang ingin ditunjukkan Sasuke, tapi dia hanya mengambil beberapa lembar saja yang menurutnya bisa membuat Itachi bangga.

"Yang ini Sarada saat memenangkan cerdas cermat antar sekolah. Sarada anak yang pintar lho", foto dirinya dengan Sarada yang sedang memegang piala dan piagam. Sasuke tampak tersenyum lebar, seolah-olah dialah yang memenangkan lomba cerdas cermat.

"Selain pintar, Sarada juga jago olahraga. Dia selalu di urutan pertama lomba lari saat festival olahraga di sekolah", lagi, foto dirinya dengan Sarada.

"3 menit lagi", Itachi sama sekali tidak memperhatikan foto-foto yang ditunjukkan Sasuke padanya.

"Yang ini foto terbaru yang kuambil. Ini pertama kalinya aku mengajak Sarada ke taman hiburan. Seharusnya kami pergi bertiga, tapi Sakura...",

"Berhenti menjelaskan hal yang tidak penting!", sela Itachi, "Langsung ke intinya saja!",  
"OK",

Sasuke bernafas sejenak sebelum berkata.  
"Aku sakit parah. Dan aku butuh uang yang banyak", ucap Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Dia merasa malu meminta seperti itu.

Itachi tertawa geli mendengarnya.  
"Kau ingin meminjam uang dariku?",  
"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin meminjam uangmu. Aku ingin kau memberiku uang",  
"Memberimu dengan cuma-cuma?",  
"Hn", angguk Sasuke, "Uang yang kubutuhkan sangat banyak dan aku yakin, aku tidak bisa melunasinya. Jadi, jika aku mati nanti, aku tidak ingin membebani Sarada dengan utang-utangku",

Itachi melirik jamnya lagi.  
"Waktu habis",  
"Kumohon aniki!", Sasuke tiba-tiba berlutut di hadapan Itachi, "Aku ingin hidup lebih lama bersama Sarada, walaupun kata dokter kemungkinannya kecil",  
"Kau memohon pada orang yang salah",  
"Hanya kau satu-satunya harapanku!",  
"Pergi! Dan jangan datang lagi!", Itachi berniat pergi, dengan cepat Sasuke memeluk kaki Itachi, mencegahnya untuk pergi.  
"Aku ingin hidup, aniki", Sasuke menangis memohon agar Itachi membantunya. Berlutut, memohon dan menangis, harga dirinya sudah hilang.

Itachi dengan kuat menendang Sasuke hingga pelukan di kakinya terlepas.  
"Aku ingin hidup...untuk anakku...", lirih Sasuke sekali lagi.

Itachi menatap rendah pada Sasuke yang tergeletak di lantai, dengan wajah pucat berlinang air mata. Mantan adiknya ini benar-benar seperti pengemis yang menyedih.  
"Kemana kau selama ini? Mengapa saat kau sakit parah, baru menemuiku?",  
"Aku menunggu kau mencariku",

Itachi tersenyum miring mendengar jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke. Jawaban yang benar-benar berego tinggi.  
"Hiduplah dengan caramu sendiri! Kita sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi!",

 _BLaaaaM_  
Pintu ruangan tertutup dengan kuat. Harapan satu-satunya Sasuke telah pergi.

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menangis dan meraung sekuat mungkin. Melepaskan semua rasa sakit di hati dan tubuhnya.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian.

Sasuke menghiraukan sakit di tubuhnya, dia sudah pasrah akan kematian . Dia harus bekerja dengan keras mengumpulkan uang sebanyak mungkin untuk masa depan Sarada kelak. Saat Sasuke mati nanti, dia tidak ingin Sarada putus sekolah ataupun hidup susah.

"Yosh! Semangat!", Sasuke menyemangati dirinya sendiri.  
"Kau selalu bersemangat, Sasuke-san!", puji Kakashi.  
"Tentu!", angguk Sasuke sambil menyusun snack di rak.  
"Istirahatlah karena kau terlihat lelah",  
"Aku baik-baik saja",  
"Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja",  
"Benarkah? Ahaahaa...",  
"Pasti ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan?",  
"Hn",

Kakashi tidak tahu penyakit yang diderita Sasuke. Sasuke memberi tahu pada Kakashi bahwa penyakitnya tidak parah, hanya maag yang diakibatkan makan tidak teratur.  
"Boleh aku tahu itu?", Kakashi penasaran dengan apa yang dirahasiakan Sasuke darinya? Apa Sasuke berencana untuk menikah lagi? Tidak, tidak, Kakashi tahu bahwa Sasuke masih setia dengan Sakura.

"Yang namanya rahasia itu harus dirahasiakan",

Kakashi menepuk kuat pundak Sasuke.  
"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Istirahatlah jika kau lelah", pesan Kakashi.

* * *

Malam hari, di rumah.

Sarada menggantikan tugas Sasuke untuk memasak dan membereskan rumah. Sarada ingin menunjukkan pada Sasuke bahwa dia adalah anak yang mandiri. Sasuke senang melihat anaknya yang mandiri ini. Dengan begitu, dia bisa lega saat meninggalkan Sarada nanti.

"Kau memang perkasa seperti mamamu", puji Sasuke pada Sarada.

Sarada tersipu malu mendengar pujian itu.

"Kau pasti bisa bertahan hidup, jika papa tidak ada nanti",  
"Maksud papa?",  
"Papa ada rencana untuk pergi jauh",  
"Kemana?",  
"Tempat yang sangat jauh",  
"Papa akan membawaku juga kan?",  
"Tidak",  
"Menagapa?",  
"Karena papa hanya punya 1 tiket",  
"Huh!", cibir Sarada, "Papa sudah tidak sayang padaku lagi!",

Sasuke menyentil dahi Sarada.  
"Papa masih sayang padamu, dan selamanya akan tetap menyayangimu",  
"Lalu? Mengapa aku tidak diajak pergi bersama papa?",  
"Karena masih banyak hal yang harus kau lakukan",  
"Papa juga. Masih banyak hal yang harus papa lakukan",

Sasuke hanya tersenyum, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa? Anaknya ini terlalu pintar dan kepo.

* * *

Kemampuan Sasuke untuk menahan rasa sakit itu sudah melewati batas akhir. Dia sudah tidak sanggup menahannya lagi, hingga akhirnya dia jatuh pingsan saat bekerja di minimarket. Kakashi ketakutan saat melihat darah keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

* * *

Kakashi akhirnya mengetahui rahasia yang disimpan oleh Sasuke. Rahasia Sasuke tentang penyakitnya.

"Mengapa kau merahasiakannya dariku?",

Sasuke bisa melihat kemarahan terpancar dari kedua mata Kakashi.  
"Karena ini rahasia yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh siapapun",  
"Seharusnya kau memberitahuku karena aku pasti akan membantumu",  
"Aku sudah banyak berhutang padamu",  
"Bicara apa kau? Kau adalah keluargaku! Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai adik!",

Mendengar ucapan Kakashi ini, membuat Sasuke menangis. Kakashi yang tidak ada hubungan darah saja, mau menyayanginya. Sedangkan Itachi yang merupakan kakak kandungnya, malah membencinya.

"Maaf, boss...", lirihnya menahan isakan.

Kakashi memeluk Sasuke dengan hati-hati agar selang-selang di lengan Sasuke tidak terlepas.

"Teruslah hidup, demi Sarada", pinta Kakashi.  
"Hn",

* * *

Kakashi memperhatikan saldo tabungannya, tapi sayang saldonya belum cukup untuk membayar uang operasi Sasuke. Kakashi mencoba mengajukan pinjaman pada bank, tapi Sasuke meminta Kakashi agar tidak menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk pengobatannya, karena Sasuke tidak yakin bisa bertahan di ruang operasi nanti.

Kakashi tahu bahwa penyakit Sasuke sudah parah, tapi dia masih berharap Sasuke untuk hidup lebih lama lagi.

"Aku mohon, Kakashi-san. Jangan menghambur-hamburkan uangmu untuk hal yang tidak berguna", tulang pipinya terlihat begitu jelas saat Sasuke tersenyum, "Besok aku akan keluar dari tempat ini. Lebih baik aku istirahat di rumah saja. Memantau Sarada belajar. Aku tidak ingin kondisiku membuat konsentrasinya terganggu",

Sarada memang tidak tahu penyakit yang diderita Sasuke, tapi Sarada bukan anak yang bodoh. Dia pasti tahu bahwa penyakit sang papa parah.

"Bukankah kau ingin hidup lebih lama lagi?", bujuk Kakashi.

Sasuke tersenyum geli.  
"Aku tidak ingin mati di ruang operasi",

Kakashi tidak bisa membujuk lagi, karena Sasuke memang sudah menyerah dan pasrah. Lebih baik membiarkan Sasuke menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama Sarada daripada berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

* * *

Dan akhirnya, Sarada menangis sekuat mungkin setelah mendengar pangakuan Sasuke mengenai penyakitnya.

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis", Sasuke menyeka air mata di pipi Sarada yang basah.  
"Bagaimana aku tidak menangis? Papa akan pergi meninggalkanku",

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak menangis, dia memeluk Sarada dengan sangat erat. Terasa berat untuk meninggalkannya.

"Kau pasti bisa hidup tanpa papa",  
"Tidak! Aku tidak mau papa meninggalkanku! Aku takut sendirian...hiks...hiks..",  
"Kau tidak perlu takut sendirian, karena papa dan mama selalu ada di hatimu",

* * *

Festival musim panas di Amegakure telah dimulai. Sasuke ingin sekali pergi berkeliling bersama Sarada, walaupun Sarada lebih suka Sasuke berisitirahat di rumah.

"Anak perempuanku ini memang cantik", Sasuke terpesona dengan kecantikan Sarada yang mengenakan kimono pink, dengan rambut yang disanggul.  
"Tentu! Aku anak papa yang paling cantik dan perkasa!", Sarada berpose ala sumo, membuat Sasuke tertawa geli.

"Mmm~ Papaku memang tampan dan keren!", puji Sarada melihat Sasuke mengenakan yukata senada dengan warna langit.  
"Tentu! Uchiha Sasuke adalah papa yang paling tampan dan keren se-Amegakure!", tak ingin kalah pose dari Sarada, Sasuke menunjukkan pose terkerennya.

Ayah dan anak ini benar-benar keren dan kompak.

* * *

Sasuke tampak menikmati suasana yang ramai dan meriah ini. Tapi Sarada tidak, dia takut sang papa akan jatuh pingsan. Selama menemaninya berkeliling, Sarada melihat Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, Sarada tahu bahwa sang papa sedang menahan sakit.

"Tahun depan, kita harus ke sini lagi ya, pa!", tegas Sarada memaksa Sasuke untuk berjanji.  
"Hn",  
"Pasti ya, pa!",  
"Semoga",  
"Papa sudah janji!",

Sasuke tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

"Papa, minumlah sedikit biar tidak haus", Sarada menyodorkan segelas air mineral pada Sasuke.

Karena haus, Sasuke langsung meneguk air mineral yang ditawarkan.  
"Uhuk uhuk...", Sasuke tersedak dan memuntahkan air yang diminumnya beserta dengan darah berwarna merah kecoklatan.

Dia sulit bernafas dan perutnya sakit, sangat sakit hingga membuat air matanya keluar. Sarada berteriak meminta pertolongan. Seorang pengunjung yang berprofesi sebagai dokter, berlari memberi bantuan.

"Sa, Sasuke?", pengunjung itu terkejut setelah mengenali wajah yang tidak asing baginya.

Samar-samar, Sasuke melihat sosok berambut kuning dengan suara cempreng yang dirindukannya. Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Naruto marah setelah mendengar semua cerita dari Kakashi. Naruto meninju dinding rumah sakit, saat melihat Sasuke terbaring di ruang pemulihan pasca operasi pengangkatan lambung. Operasi itu hanya mengurangi rasa sakit yang dialami Sasuke. Operasi itu nyaris gagal karena pendarahaan di perut tak kunjung berhenti.

"Kuso!", umpat Naruto.

Naruto memang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke, tapi dia tidak mengharapkan bertemu Sasuke dengan kondisi yang seperti ini. Padahal tujuannya ke Amegakure adalah untuk berlibur menikmati festival musim panas.

"Kuso! Kuso! Dia tidak menepati janjinya!", umpat Naruto dalam hati.

* * *

 *** Flashback : ON ***

Di sebuah cafe.  
Saat mengetahui Sasuke berpacaran Naruto, Itachi mengajak Naruto untuk bertemu 4 mata.

"Kau sudah menimbulkan banyak masalah untuk adikku", tuduh Itachi yang tidak ingin menyalahkan Sasuke, walaupun sang adik memang bersalah.  
"Maaf, karena aku mencintai adikmu",  
"Cinta kalian hanya main-main",  
"Aku serius mencintainya!",  
"Jika kau mencintainya, maka tinggalkan dia dan pergilah sejauh mungkin",  
"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya karena aku mencintainya", tolak Naruto.  
"Apa kau lebih senang, jika adikku diusir?",

Naruto menggigit bibirnya, dia kehabisan kata-kata. Itachi benar, Sasuke pernah bilang bahwa dia akan diusir karena telah membuat malu keluarganya. Tapi Sasuke memang berencana untuk kabur dari rumah, bukan?

"Jika kau terus bersama adikku, apa yang akan terjadi pada keluargamu? Bukankah kau anak tunggal? Apakah kau pernah memikirkan perasaan mereka?",

Naruto adalah satu-satunya penerus perusahaan yang dikelolah keluarganya. Keluarganya juga tidak merestui hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Bahkan Kushina -sang ibu, mengancam akan bunuh diri jika Naruto kabur dari rumah dan memilih hidup bersama Sasuke.

"Berpikirlah ke depan. Apa nanti Sasuke akan bahagia jika bersamamu?",

Naruto tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak akan bahagia jika bersama dirinya yang sekarang. Dirinya yang bodoh dan masih belum bisa menghasilkan apa-apa. Takut jika Sasuke akan menderita dengan ekonomi yang pas-pasan.

"Adikku punya masa depan, dan masa depannya bukan bersamamu. Dia akan menikah dengan seorang gadis yang selevel dan menghasilkan keturunan. Itulah harapan besar keluarga kami untuk Sasuke",

"Apa harapan terbesar orang tuamu?",

Sama halnya dengan yang diharapkan semua orang tua. Melihat anaknya sukses, menikah dan menghasilkan keturunan.

Setelah mendengar serangan kalimat dari Itachi, akhirnya Naruto terpaksa menyudahi hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

"Berjanjilah bahwa kau tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke diusir. Lindungi Sasuke. Apapun yang dilakukannya, jangan menyalahkan dia. Sasuke masih butuh banyak perhatian dari kalian", pinta Naruto sebelum Itachi pergi.

Untuk melupakan Sasuke, Naruto memutuskan untuk tinggal di Amerika bersama pamannya.

 *** Flashback : OFF ***

* * *

Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Sasuke, tapi Sasuke masih belum membuka matanya.

"Selamat ulang tahu, papa", bisik Sarada sambil menyentuh jendela kaca sebuah ruangan tempat Sasuke berbaring, "Semangat, papa!",

Sarada tersenyum optimis, dia yakin sang papa bisa mengalahkan penyakitnya.

* * *

Setelah tertidur panjang selama 4 hari, akhirnya Sasuke membuka matanya.

Sasuke masih belum dipindahkan dari ruang pemulihan. Kondisinya masih lemah, dia bahkan tidak punya kekuatan untuk bangkit dan turun dari ranjang. Sebuah selang terpasang di lubang hidungnya karena dia tidak bisa makan dengan normal. Kadang dia juga bisa mengalami sesak nafas, karena virus kanker sudah menyebar ke paru-paru.

"Kau harus bertahan, Suke~", Naruto mengusap pipi Sasuke yang tidak segempal dulu.

Meskipun Naruto seorang dokter bedah, tapi dia tidak punya hak menangani Sasuke. Dia hanya diizinkan menjenguk.

"Maaf...", Naruto tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Dia menyesal telah meninggalkan Sasuke. Dia menyesal telah mempercayai Itachi.

Mendengar suara isakan, Sasuke mencoba membuka mata walaupun mengantuk.

"Dobe?", Sasuke memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah lihat.

Melihat Sasuke sudah bangun, Naruto segera mengusap air matanya. Menghiraukan masker yang terpasang di mulutnya telah basah.  
"Suke",

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar suara yang dirindukannya, berharap ini bukan mimpi. Meskipun Sasuke ingin menghajar sosok pria yang telah meninggalkannya itu, tapi rasa rindu meredam amarahnya. Tidak pernah sama sekali Sasuke membenci Naruto.  
"Hai, Dobe!",  
"Ini aku, Suke",  
"Aku merindukanmu, apa kau juga merindukanku?",  
"Hn. I miss you so much, Suke",

Sasuke ingin berteriak, menerjang dan memeluk Naruto, tapi tidak bisa. Tubuhnya berat seperti membatu.  
"Senang melihatmu lagi, Dobe",

Tapi Naruto tidak senang melihat Sasuke dengan kondisi sakit seperti ini.

"Terimakasih telah membiayai operasiku",

Tsunade mengatakan bahwa Naruto telah membiayai operasinya dengan gratis, tanpa imbalan apapun. Tsunade tidak ingin Sasuke cemas memikirkan hutang.

"Kau tidak akan memintaku untuk mengembalikan uangmu, kan?", tanya Sasuke meyakinkan apa yang dikatakan Tsunade adalah benar.

Naruto mendecak tidak suka.  
"Hidupmu lebih berharga daripada uang. Apapun akan kulakukan asal kau bisa tetap hidup",  
"Terima kasih, Dobe-sensei",

Banyak hal yang ditanyakan Sasuke dan Naruto menjawabnya dengan panjang lebar. Dia ingin Sasuke mendengar suara cemprengnya daripada tidur panjang. Meskipun Sasuke telah mengetahui alasan Naruto meninggalkannya, dia tidak menyalahkan siapapun. Itu adalah masa lalu yang tidak perlu dipermasalahkan.

"Aku sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang anak perempuan", Sasuke melirik cincin emas yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kanannya. Cincin itu tampak longgar di jarinya yang kurus.  
"Kau menamai anakmu 'Sarada'", sambung Naruto.  
"Hn. 'Sarada', aku suka nama itu",  
"Sejak dari dulu, kau memang suka dengan nama itu",  
"Kau sudah melihat anakku?",  
"Anakmu cantik sepertimu",  
"Dia juga perkasa seperti mamanya", tambah Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Dia cemburu karena Sasuke sudah menikah dan memiliki anak. Tidak seperti dirinya yang masih jomlo karena tidak bisa move on dari cinta pertamanya ini.  
"Bagaimana denganmu?", tanya Sasuke.  
"Aku masih single. eheehee...",  
"Kau harus secepatnya menikah dan memiliki anak. Menjadi papa muda yang keren itu sangat menyenangkan",  
'Hn",

Sasuke mengernyit karena sakit itu kembali menyerang.

"Aku sungguh senang bisa bertemu denganmu sebelum aku pergi. Ini benar-benar seperti mimpi",  
"Maaf, Suke...", Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak menangis lagi, "Maafkan aku yang telah meninggalkanmu tanpa pamit",

Sasuke menggeleng.  
"Jika kau tidak meninggalkanku, kau tidak mungkin bisa menjadi dokter hebat seperti sekarang ini. Dan aku juga tidak mungkin bisa menjadi papa keren dan tampan bagi Sarada",  
"Jika aku tidak meninggalkanmu, kau tidak mungkin semenderita ini",  
"Aku bahagia kok, walaupun aku sakit",

Naruto menangis melihat Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Mengapa kau menangis?",

"Ini bukan salahmu, Dobe. Ini sudah takdir. Aku akan pergi mendahuluimu, menyusul istriku",  
"Jangan pergi... kau masih ada hutang janji padaku... Kapan kau akan memainkan lagu itu?",

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, ternyata Naruto masih mengingatnya.

"Kau juga harus melihatku menikah dan...mempunyai anak",

Sasuke ingin sekali melihat Naruto menikah, kalau bisa dia ingin menjadi groomsmen, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa karena Sasuke sudah menikah.

"Kau tidak ingin melihat Sarada menikah? Kau tidak ingin menimang cucumu?",

Ya, Sasuke sangat ingin sekali. Mendampingi sang putri tersayang menikah, menunggu kelahiran sang cucu, lalu bermain bersama cucu, dan banyak hal yang ingin dilakukannya. Tapi sayang, kondisi tubuhnya tidak bisa bertahan selama itu.

"Hn", Sasuke memejamkan mata membayangkan hal-hal yang indah, "Aku lelah...",

Mata Sasuke mulai berat dan kembali tertidur.

* * *

Merasa bosan mencium aroma rumah sakit, Sasuke meminta Naruto untuk mengantarnya pulang. Naruto tidak bisa menolak, karena Sasuke berulang kali mengatakan tidak ingin mati di rumah sakit.

* * *

Seolah lupa dengan penyakitnya, Sasuke bangun pagi seperti biasa bermaksud membuatkan bento untuk Sarada. Tapi, tanpa dikiranya, ternyata Naruto dan Sarada telah bangun lebih awal darinya. Mereka berdua dengan kompak memasak di dapur, meskipun Sarada banyak protes dengan cara masak Naruto yang abal.

"Siap, chef Sarada!", ucap Naruto saat Sadara memberi instruksi.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat demo memasak mereka.  
"Ohayou!", sapa Sasuke.  
"Ohayou, papa",  
"Ohayou, Suke!",  
"Ada yang bisa kubantu makan?",  
"Cepat, paman! Papa sudah lapar!", Sarada menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto.  
"Sebentar Suke, 2 menit lagi!", Naruto mulai kelabakan.

Sambil menunggu sarapan selesai, Sasuke duduk di meja makan.

Setelah lambungnya diangkat, Sasuke tidak bisa makan banyak, sekali makan hanya bisa 2-3 sendok saja. Meskipun kesulitan makan, tapi Sasuke bersyukur karena perutnya tidak membengkak lagi. Dia tidak ingin mati dalam kondisi perut membengkak seperti wanita hamil.

* * *

Naruto menggantikan tugas Sasuke mengantar Sarada ke sekolah.  
"Apa paman masih mencintai papa?", tanya Sarada setelah mengetahui masa lalu Naruto dengan Sasuke. Sarada memang kepo ya.  
"Hn", angguk Naruto, "Paman masih belum bisa move on... eheheehe...",  
"Paman harus segera menikah", saran Sarada agar Naruto bisa move on.

Naruto melirik Sarada sambil mengulum senyum.  
"Mmm~ Bagaimana kalau paman menikahi papamu saja?", ide jahil Naruto itu dihadiahi tendangan dari Sarada tepat di tulang keringnya.  
"Cinta papaku hanya untuk mama dan aku!",

Sarada tidak rela jika cinta sang papa terbagi.

* * *

Sasuke tidur di kamar Sarada karena ruang tengah tempat biasa dia tidur cukup dingin. Lagi pula, Sarada ingin Sasuke mengusap-usap rambutnya hingga jatuh tertidur ke dalam dekapan sang papa. Dia ingin bermanja-manja bersama sang papa. Sedangkan Naruto, yang sudah tinggal bersama selama seminggu, dibiarkan tidur di ruang tengah seorang diri. Sebenarnya kamar Sarada terlalu sempit jika diisi 3 orang.

* * *

Keesokan pagi harinya, Sarada meminta Naruto untuk tidak mengantarnya ke sekolah. Dia ingin Naruto menjaga Sasuke di rumah, karena Sasuke terlihat letih dan butuh bantuan. Selain itu, Sarada tidak suka Naruto tebar pesona pada teman-temannya. Dia tidak ingin teman-temannya menganggap Naruto adalah papa barunya.

"Itterasshai!", Naruto melambai-lambai dari depan pintu, melepas kepergian Sarada.

"Padahal aku tampan dan keren, sayang sekali jika pesonaku tidak tersebar", cibir Naruto.

Sasuke tidak bisa mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Kepalanya pusing dan tubuhnya terasa berat. Tubuhnya nyaris membentur lantai jika Naruto tidak gesit menangkapnya.

"Suke?", panggil Naruto melihat wajah Sasuke memucat dan berkeringat.

Sasuke mencengkram kuat kaos Naruto. Dadanya sakit dan sesak.

Naruto mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dan menggendongnya ke kamar. Memasangkan masker oksigen ke mulut Sasuke, kemudian menyuntikan obat pengurang rasa sakit ke lengan Sasuke.

Setelah 15 menit, nafas Sasuke berangsur teratur.

"Ne, Suke", Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke, "Sarada menyuruhku untuk segera menikah",

Sasuke meminta Naruto untuk bercerita, dia ingin mendengar suara Naruto. Dia tidak boleh tidur, karena ini masih pagi dan dia baru saja bangun. Bercerita dengan Naruto lebih baik daripada tidak beraktivitas sama sekali.

"Kukatakan padanya bahwa aku ingin menikahimu. Kau tau, apa reaksinya?",  
"Dia pasti marah", jawab Sasuke yang tahu sifat anaknya itu.  
"Hn. Dia menendangku. Dia tidak rela cinta papanya terbagi",  
"Dan akupun tidak ingin cintaku terbagi", canda Sasuke.  
"Come on, Suke~", rengek Naruto berguling-guling.

Sasuke melepas masker oksigen dari mulutnya.  
"Aku ingin kau menciumku, Dobe", pinta Sasuke tiba-tiba.  
"Heh?!", Naruto berhenti berguling.  
"Maaf. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin kau menyentuhku", Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan lengan. Dia malu dan terkesan seperti orang mesum.

Naruto mengenyahkan lengan yang menutupi wajah Sasuke, dengan pelan menggeser dagu Sasuke menghadapnya, lalu mengecup singkat bibir Sasuke.  
"Terima kasih, Dobe", senyum Sasuke.

Tanpa perintah, Naruto kembali menciumi bibir Sasuke. Lumatan demi lumatan, Sasuke membuka mulutnya agar Naruto bisa menciumnya lebih dalam. Mereka berdua rindu dengan rasa dan sentuhan ini.

Tidak puas sekedar ciuman, mereka lanjut ke tahap yang lebih panas -sex. Naruto melakukannya dengan hati-hati agar tidak menyakiti Sasuke.

* * *

Setelah melakukan sex, Naruto membantu memakaikan pakaian ke tubuh Sasuke. Dia tidak ingin Sarada melihat sang papa bugil.

Sasuke beristirahat sejenak, tubuhnya benar-benar lelah. Sementara itu, Naruto ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk Sasuke. Sehari Sasuke harus makan 6 kali agar bertenaga.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, rumah kecil Sasuke kedatangan dua tamu yang tidak disangka. Mereka adalah Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Mikoto, kakak dan ibu Sasuke. Mereka terkejut melihat Naruto ada di sana.

Naruto mengantar Mikoto menuju kamar, tempat Sasuke yang sedang tertidur. Mikoto dengan gemetar masuk ke kamar, dia tidak siap melihat kondisi anak bungsunya itu. Sedangkan Itachi memilih untuk menunggu di luar rumah. Ada hal yang ingin dibicarakannya pada Naruto.

"Mengapa kau ada di sini?", tanya Itachi.

Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah melayangkan tinju ke wajah Itachi.

 _BuuuuG_  
Itachi tersungkur ke tanah. Dengan angkuh dia berdiri dan menyingkirkan tanah dari pakaiannya.

"Mengapa kau tidak menepati janjimu!", Naruto mencengkram kerah Itachi, kedua matanya memerah memancarkan kemarahan.  
"Aku tidak bisa melindunginya karena dia sudah melakukan banyak kesalahan",  
"Bagaimanapun juga, kau kakaknya!",  
"Dia tidak pernah menganggapku kakaknya!", Itachi tak kalah kerasnya dari Naruto, "Dia selalu menghiraukan kata-kataku!",

Itachi mendorong Naruto agar menjauh darinya. Dia merapikah kerah dan dasinya yang berantakan.

"Dia telah membuat malu keluarga Uchiha. Dia menghamili wanita yang tidak selevel. Kakek marah dan mengusirnya. Tanpa rasa bersalah dia pergi bersama wanita itu, menghilang tanpa kabar. Kami sudah membuangnya, sesuai yang diinginkannya",

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, menahan diri untuk tidak memukul sesuatu.  
"Sudah kukatakan bahwa Sasuke butuh perhatian dari kalian", desis Naruto.  
"Tapi cara yang dia lakukan salah dan tidak bisa dimaafkan",  
"Ck!", decak Naruto, "Jika tidak bisa dimaafkan, untuk apa kalian datang ke sini?",  
"Karena kutahu, dia akan pergi jauh... dan tidak akan kembali lagi",

* * *

Sementara itu, Sasuke terbangun setelah merasa ada yang menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Tangan yang halus, berbeda dengan tangan yang biasa menggenggamnya -tangan Naruto. Penasaran, dia mencoba membuka matanya walaupun dia mengantuk.

Perlahan dia melihat sosok wanita yang sedang menangis, sambil mengusap-usap puncak kepalanya. Wanita itu adalah Uchiha Mikoto, sang ibu.

"Ini okaasan",

Sasuke tidak menyangka bahwa sang ibu datang menjenguknya, dia sangat merindukan sang ibu.

"Anda ibuku?", Sasuke sengaja berpura-pura tidak mengenali sang ibu.

Dia sudah terlanjur kecewa pada keluarganya, mengapa baru sekarang mencarinya? Selama 8 tahun, dia menunggu mereka untuk datang melihat keluarga kecilnya, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa mereka mencarinya. Nama 'Uchiha Sasuke' sudah tidak ada dalam keluarga besar Uchiha.

"Kau tidak ingat dengan okaasan?",  
"Aku punya ibu?", kening Sasuke mengernyit keheranan.  
"Punya! Kau masih punya ibu, ayah, kakak, dan kakek! Apa kau sudah melupakan mereka?",

Sasuke bangkit, menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding.  
"Aku tidak ingat bahwa aku masih punya keluarga", Sasuke tersenyum miring, terkesan sedang mengejek keluarganya.

Mikoto memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Apa penyakit yang diderita Sasuke telah membuat ingatnya menghilang?  
"Maaf, kami telah mengabaikanmu",  
"Kalian kemana? Mengapa saat aku mau mati, kalian baru datang mencariku?", Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.  
"Maafkan kami Sasuke, maaf...", hati Mikoto sakit mendengar kalimat Sasuke yang begitu menusuk.

Di balik pintu, Itachi mendengar pembicaraan itu.  
"Mengapa kau baru menemuiku setelah kau sakit parah?", teriak Itachi dalam hati.

* * *

Mikoto meminta Itachi untuk berbicara sepatah kata pada Sasuke, tapi Itachi menolaknya. Dia tidak mau bertemu dengan sang adik yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

* * *

Setelah Mikoto dan Itachi pulang.

"Aku tidak menyangka mereka datang ke sini, kupikir mereka melupakanku", cerita Sasuke pada Naruto.  
"Kau pasti senang ibu dan kakakmu datang",  
"Hn", Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Tapi aku malah berpura-pura tidak mengenali mereka",  
"Kau tidak ingin mengenalkan Sarada pada mereka?",  
"Tidak perlu, mereka tidak akan datang lagi",

Sasuke tahu bahwa Itachi masih membencinya, Itachi bahkan tidak mau berbicara dengannya untuk yang terakhir kali.

* * *

Pagi ini, Sasuke mengantar Sarada ke sekolah. Sebenarnya dia ingin berbicara berdua saja dengan Sarada.

"Setelah papa pergi nanti, maukah kau tinggal bersama Kakashi-san?", tanya Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan Sarada.

Sarada menghentikan langkahnya.  
"Aku ingin tinggal bersama papa", ucap Sarada sambil menunduk.  
"Papa akan pergi lho",

Genggaman Sarada menguat, Sasuke tahu bahwa Sarada menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

"Apa kau ingin tinggal bersama paman Dobe?",

Sarada menggeleng.  
"Paman Dobe punya kehidupan sendiri. Dia harus menikah dan punya anak sendiri",  
"Tapi paman Dobe menyayangimu. Dan kalian terlihat sangat kompak",

Sarada melepaskan genggamannya.  
"Aku tidak mau memikirkan dengan siapa aku akan tinggal nanti, karena papa masih bersamaku!",

* * *

Setelah mengantar Sarada ke sekolah, Sasuke istirahat sejenak di bangku taman untuk mengumpulkan tenaga.  
"Baru beberapa langkah, sudah selelah ini", gumannya yang merasa tubuhnya sudah seperti kakek-kakek.

 _Tap tap tap_  
Suara langkah perlahan menghampirinya.

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya melihat sang pemilik sepatu pantofel berwarna hitam yang berdiri di hadapannya ini. Ternyata Itachi.

"Kau mengenalku?", dari reaksi terkejut Sasuke, Itachi menduga bahwa Sasuke berpura-pura lupa tentang keluarganya.  
"Rasanya tidak asing", bohong Sasuke sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.  
"Apa perlu aku membantumu mengingatnya?", Itachi mengancang-ancang mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, dia tahu Itachi akan memukulnya karena dia ketahuan berbohong.

 _Tuk_  
Sebuah sentilan kecil mengenai keningnya.

"Memukulmu adalah suatu kesalahan", ucap Itachi.

Sasuke menyentuh keningnya. Dia teringat kejadian Itachi menamparnya dulu. Itu pertama kali Itachi memukulnya.

"Apa kau kakakku?", tanya Sasuke.  
"Kakakmu?",  
"Karena wajah kita mirip...ehehehe...", jelas Sasuke sambil tersenyum bodoh.  
"Ck! Baka otouto", Itachi langsung berjalan angkuh meninggalkannya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Merasa lega bahwa sang kakak masih menganggapnya adik.  
"Kalau kau kakakku, maukah kau memelukku?", pinta Sasuke mencegah Itachi pergi begitu saja.  
". . . . .",

Sepertinya Itachi masih membencinya.  
"Mungkini ini terlalu berat untukmu", Sasuke berniat pulang, tapi perutnya tiba-tiba nyeri dan mual.

Merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Sasuke, membuat Itachi membuang semua egonya, lalu berbalik dan memeluk Sasuke.  
"Kau puas?",

Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Itachi, terkikik di perut Itachi. Dia senang bahwa sang kakak mau menuruti permintaannya.  
"Apa ini pertama kalinya kau memelukku?",

Seingat Itachi, ini memang pertama kali dia memeluk Sasuke. Saat kecil, Itachi tidak pernah mau bermain dengan Sasuke. Itachi hanya fokus belajar dan belajar. Lagi pula, Sasuke sudah ada babysitter yang menemaninya bermain. Sasuke juga bukan tipe anak yang manja.  
"Bagaimana rasanya memelukku?",  
"Seperti memeluk tulang", jawab Itachi.  
"Uhuk uhuk...", Sasuke tiba-tiba tersedak. Dia dapat merasakan rasa asin darah di mulutnya.  
"Kau menertawakanku?", Itachi malah mengira bahwa Sasuke sedang menetawakannya.

Sasuke tidak ingin muntah di kemeja yang dikenakan Itachi, dia harus melepaskan pelukannya dan segera berlari mencari tempat untuk muntah. Tapi di lain sisi, Sasuke ingin lebih lama dipeluk Itachi.

"Apa kau sudah puas memelukku?", tanya Itachi. Dia tidak ingin orang-orang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Sayang sekali, pelukan itu harus terlepas.

"Terima kasih... aniki", Sasuke tersenyum senang. Itachi dapat melihat cairan merah merembes dari sudut mulut Sasuke.

Itachi menyeka cairan itu. Kemudian dia berjongkok memunggungi Sasuke.  
"Kuantar kau pulang",  
"Hn", untuk kesekian kalinya, Sasuke tersenyum senang atas service yang diberikan Itachi.

* * *

Menikah dan mempunyai anak perempuan yang mandiri, cerdas dan juga cantik.

Bertemu kembali dengan Uzumaki Naruto, cinta pertamanya. Melepas rindu, merasakan kembali kehangatan dan sentuhan seperti yang dulu.

Ditambah dengan kedatang sang ibu dan juga kakak. Sangat senang melihat mereka tidak melupakannya. Sangat, sangat senang saat mereka memelukknya.

Ah! Jangan lupa dengan service sang kakak, dia tidak akan pernah dilupakan itu.

Berkumpul seperti keluarga besar, mengambil beberapa foto terakhir bersama anak, ibu dan juga kakak dengan Naruto sebagai juru fotonya.

Awalnya Sasuke mengira bahwa kisah hidupnya akan berakhir tragis atau sad ending. Tapi kehadiran orang-orang yang dirindukannya itu, membuat akhir kisah Sasuke berbeda. Akhir kisah hidupnya benar-benar happy ending, bukan?

* * *

The End

* * *

 **Epilogue**

"Kau tidak ingin ikut bersama paman?", tanya Naruto yang sudah mengemasi barang-barangnya, bersiap untuk pergi.  
"Hn!", angguk Sarada dengan mantap.

Setelah Sasuke meninggal, Mikoto ingin membawa Sarada tinggal bersama di Konoha. Tapi Sarada menolak dengan halus. Dia ingin tetap tinggal di Amegakure, bersama walinya -Hatake Kakashi. Meskipun sekarang dia tinggal di rumah Kakashi, dia tidak pernah lupa untuk mampir ke rumah mungilnya. Di rumah itu, banyak tersimpan kenangan dirinya, Sasuke dan juga Sakura. Seperti lirik lagu, terlalu indah untuk dilupakan.

"Aku pasti akan merindukan anak bawel sepertimu",  
"Aku tidak bawel paman!", cibir Sarada.

Seandainya Sarada meminta Naruto untuk tetap tinggal, Naruto akan melakukannya. Sayangnya, Sarada tidak mau. Dia tidak ingin orang lain menganggap Naruto adalah papa baru. Papanya hanya Uchiha Sasuke, tidak ada yang lain.

Naruto memeluk Sarada sebelum berpisah.  
"Baik-baik di sana ya paman!", pesan Sarada yang terdengar seperti pesan orang tua kepada anaknya.

Naruto mengacak-acak rambut Sarada.  
"Aku pasti akan merindukan masakanmu",  
"Paman bisa datang kapan saja",  
"Hn! See you!",  
"See you, paman!",

* * *

Udah segitu aja endingnya :v  
Sorry kalo kurang memuaskan.

Silakan review ya #cium_atu_atu


End file.
